Question: The tail of a 1-mile long train exits a tunnel exactly 3 minutes after the front of the train entered the tunnel.  If the train is moving 60 miles per hour, how many miles long is the tunnel?
Answer: Because the train is moving 60 miles per hour, the front of the train moves 1 mile every minute. Therefore, in the three minutes since the front of the train entered the tunnel, the front of the train has moved three miles. At the end of these three minutes, we know the front of the train is 1 mile beyond the end of the tunnel,because the train is one mile long and its tail is just leaving the tunnel.  So, the front of the train has moved 3 miles from the beginning of the tunnel and is now 1 mile beyond the end of the tunnel. This tells us that the tunnel is $3-1 = \boxed{2\text{ miles}}$ long.